


Créon

by JustePhi



Category: Antigone - Anouilh, Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: 'Antigone' du point de vue de Créon, Angst and Tragedy, Because this character deserves his own story, C'est les labdacides quoi, Drama, Je fais des refs à Anouilh parce que je suis trash, Post Guerre des Sept Chefs, Warning : Depiction of death, Y'all are sleeping on him, alternative ending
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustePhi/pseuds/JustePhi
Summary: "Créon n’a pas quitté son bureau depuis le départ de son fils. Il est resté debout, à une distance raisonnable de la fenêtre, par superstition. Il a organisé les funérailles d’Etéocle. Il a préparé un discours vide, que des mots vides, des mots pour rien, parce qu’il le fallait tout de même. Il a envoyé sa garde se débarrasser des corps, ramasser les débris. Jamais il ne s’est senti autant en phase avec sa cité, maintenant que c’est une ruine."





	Créon

**Author's Note:**

> « Les hommes meurent et ne sont pas heureux. » Albert Camus

Quelque part dans Thèbes, le soleil commence tout juste à se lever.

Du palais royal, on peut voir une une ombre s’échappe, qui glisse le long du mur blanc et qui disparaît. L’ombre se voûte, ondule sur les colonnes qui longent la place. Elle est à la merci de la lumière mais tout aussi insaissisable qu’elle. La preuve, la voilà déjà sur la route, en direction de la porte la plus proche.

L’ombre est sans couleurs et sans bruit. Elle conserve en elle ce qui reste de la nuit. Elle prolonge son long tressaillement de douleur pour ne pas qu’il s’échappe, pour porter une part d’infini.

Elle marche longtemps à travers le champ de bataille, les yeux rivés au sol, à la recherche de quelque chose – ou de quelqu’un. A l’intersection de deux chemins, non loin d’un olivier, elle s’arrête. Elle se jette à genoux dans la terre et creuse à même le sol, à même ses mains. Elle creuse à même le peu de souffle qui n’en finit plus de s’attarder en elle. Elle n’en peut plus, de ce souffle. Elle n’en peut plus, de cet air. Respirer est encore trop doux pour elle.

En réponse à sa tristesse, bientôt enfoui sous la terre, un corps expire.

Une âme s’est enfuie, une autre la rejoint déjà.

*

« Bien des malheurs ont frappé la cité, hier. »

Créon retire la main de son visage et relève les yeux.

Depuis hier – non. Depuis toute la vie – il a l’impression de passer son temps à se relever. Maintenir la tête haute, le regard droit et le dos raide. C’est un effort de tous les instants. Depuis hier il ne s’est même pas assis. Il ne peut plus s’asseoir ; il sait qu’il ne s’en relèverait plus jamais.

« Oui, Hémon. Ecarte-toi de la fenêtre. »

Hémon se retourne vers son père, dos à la fenêtre. Ce serait cliché de dire qu’il est beau, et d’ailleurs on n’en sait trop rien. Mais Créon le trouve beau, là, dans la lumière. Et grand, et fort, et fier.

Vraiment, c’est un abîme, l’illusion de la force de l’un, la conscience de l’impuissance de l’autre.

« Pourquoi ? »

Le vestige d’homme sourit dans le cœur de Créon. Hémon est grand, et fort, et fier. Mais il questionne toujours son père, comme un enfant. Comme s’il le mettait au défi de répondre. Sans réponse il ne bougera pas. Créon ne veut pas le décevoir, il ne peut pas.

« D’ici, tu ferais une cible bien trop facile. Allez, écarte-toi. »

Hémon se décale de deux pas. Assez éloigné pour ne pas être une cible, assez proche pour ne pas donner l’impression d’avoir peur. L’illusion de la force. L’inconscience légère. En un sens, cela rassure Créon. Au moins son fils n’a pas oublié d’avoir vingt ans.

« Que va-t-il se passer, maintenant ? Etéocle et Polynice sont morts tous les deux.

\- Ces maudits fils d’Œdipe en ont fini de faire couler le sang. Murmure Créon. »

Hémon baisse un sourcil étonné. Il questionne encore, avec ses yeux d’enfant mal grandi. Il attend sa réponse. Créon traverse la pièce de quelques pas encore solides, se retient de s’asseoir à son bureau juste à temps. Tête haute, regard droit, dos raide. D’un geste lent, il prend de quoi écrire.

« Nous avons des secrétaires pour ça. Observe Hémon après un silence.

\- Ce n’est pas nécessaire. »

_Citoyens, citoyennes, Polynice, le traître, et Etéocle, qui a défendu la cité, sont morts tous deux par la main de l’autre._

Créon lit son édit à haute voix, en marchant. Ce n’est pas tant pour impressionner son fils. Il aime la sonorité des mots qu’il a tracé lui-même. Il surveille son rythme, son style. C’est de la politique : il faut faire très attention au style.

_Le premier restera privé de sépulture, à titre d’exemple. Son âme errera dans les limbes sans repos. Le second recevra les honneurs qui lui sont dûs._

C’est comme cette pièce. Tout est nu. Les murs oscillent entre le blanc, gris pâle, blanc-gris. Un peu de marbre pour créer du relief. Presque pas de meubles, si ce n’est l’imposant bureau de bois sombre, au milieu du cercle. Assis à cette table, le corps voûté de Créon devient le point de fuite du tableau.

_Quiconque manquera les funérailles d’Etéocle, ou rendra hommage au corps du frère maudit, sera condamné à mort sur l'heure._

 « C’est une loi injuste, Créon.

\- On n’a pas de paix sans une tête de coupable.

\- Être terrorisé, ce n’est pas être en paix.

\- Le résultat est le même. »

Il ne regarde que la feuille qu’il tient entre ses mains. C’est un prétexte pour garder la nuque baissée. Cette nuque qui brûle, scrutée par les yeux d’Hémon, la déception d’Hémon. Il écaille l’aura de certitude de son père, comme du vernis. Créon hait ce regard.

D’un coup de sonnette, il appelle un messager, qui accourt dans la minute. Le messager n’a ni âge, ni sexe. C’est une petite personne androgyne au regard clair, aux mains calmes, dénuées d’impatience. Créon lui tend l’édit, qu’iel parcoure du regard sans montrer la moindre trace d’émotion.

« Est-ce tout, Monsieur ?

\- Oui. Parcoure Thèbes, et récite ce message. Ensuite, affiche l’édit sur la place, devant le palais. Il faut que toute la ville t’entende. Il faut que personne n’ignore ce qui est écrit. Va.

\- Serviteur, Monsieur. »

Le messager prend le parchemin et disparait. Créon se tourne lentement vers son fils, avec son visage qui dit, tu vois ? en voilà un qui ne m’a pas jugé. Mais Hémon détourne la tête et ne dit rien.

« Tu peux disposer. Dit Créon en revenant vers son bureau. Un lendemain de guerre civile, les occupations ne manquent pas, pour un roi. »

Le fils obéit et se dirige vers la porte, mais s’arrête à mi-chemin. Un pli d’inquiétude barre son front.

« Et tes nièces, Créon ?

\- Quoi, mes nièces ?

\- Elles ont perdu leurs frères, en plus de leur père.

\- Ce ne sont pas les seules à souffrir. »

Il regrette ces mots en les prononçant, mais c’est trop tard. Avouer sa peine, c’est déjà trop de lâcheté, c’est déjà le perdre un peu. Les fils sont ainsi ; dès lors que les parents s’affaiblissent, ils partent à la dérive. Créon pose une main sur l’épaule de Hémon, pour avoir l’air fort de nouveau, et se retient de lui demander pardon.

« Tu t’occupes d’Antigone. Je me charge du reste. »

Hochement de tête. Hémon s’éloigne de son pas hâtif. Une dernière phrase en sortant, faussement désinvolte, lancée de dos comme une pierre tranchante :

« Et reste éloigné de la fenêtre, Créon. Tu ferais une cible bien trop facile. »

*

Au même moment dans Thèbes, l’ombre devenue oiseau se glisse dans le palais.

Ses ailes ont perdu des couleurs et laissent dans son sillage une traînée de boue. Elle sent que l’air se raréfie autour d’elle pendant qu’elle marche. Elle ressent un grand calme à l’idée de bientôt perdre ce lambeau de souffle.

Les couloirs du palace se vident peu à peu. Tout est silencieux. Hier, elle est restée enfermée dans sa chambre forte avec Ismène pendant tout le combat, sans pouvoir ne serait-ce qu’entendre la rumeur de la guerre. Elle ignore qui respire toujours et qui n’a pas vécu. Elle ignore qui est en deuil dans la cité. Seuls comptent Polynice et Etéocle. A ces noms, un long sanglot la soulève comme une feuille, et elle doit se retenir au mur pour ne pas tomber.

Pliée en deux, elle tâtonne.

Sa petite main sale se pose sur le rebord d’une fenêtre qui donne sur la place déserte.

Presque déserte. Trois ombres la traversent et prennent le chemin de la porte la plus proche, comme elle l’a fait ce matin. En quelques secondes les ombres disparaissent au tournant d’une rue. Aussitôt, l’ombre devenue oiseau comprend. Elle se redresse, se verrouille, se raccroche. Prend une dernière goulée d’air avant de faire demi-tour.

Il est temps pour elle de devenir Antigone.

*

Autour de la ville, la terre est sèche. La terre est friable. La terre est jonchée de cadavres de la veille. Elle aspire les âmes et la pluie et le reste. C’est déjà le matin ; le soleil tape fort.

Trois ombres sans contours foulent la terre, en soulevant à chaque pas une petite traînée de sable et de poussière. Ce sont les gardes : deux hommes et une femme, en nage dans leurs uniformes sombres. Iels sont déjà essouflés en arrivant devant les corps. Deux d’entre eux sont presque embrassés, l’un péri par la main de l’autre. Le premier est caché d’un drap, attendant qu’on l’emmène à ses funérailles. Le second est couvert de terre, à moitié. Il a encore son épée dans la main.

Sans respirer, les gardes se penchent au-dessus d’eux.

« Lequel est Etéocle ?

\- Celui avec le drap, imbécile.

\- On est sûrs que ce sont bien eux ?

\- Ma foi, non. Vu leur état, on ne peut pas trop dire.

\- Et on doit rester longtemps comme ça ?

\- D’après toi ? Jusqu’à la relève, évidemment. »

Deux gardes reculent, les yeux brûlés par la poussière et le soleil et l’odeur et le reste. Un autre s’approche un peu plus. Observe le sol creusé et la terre retournée, déjà meuble, dispersée sur le corps découvert.

« Dites. Cette terre. Elle a été soulevée par le vent, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Négatif, dit la seconde, après un temps. Elle est répandue selon les rites.

\- Ce qui veut dire… ? Demande le troisième.

\- Ça veut dire que quelqu’un a désobéi.

\- Il faut prévenir Créon, alors ? »

Le premier garde passe une main sur son visage, prend la seconde à témoin du regard, l’air de dire : il est fou. Prévenir Créon, ce serait tous les mettre en danger. Mais pour découvrir Polynice et annuler le rituel, il faudrait toucher le corps. Il y a un court silence.

La femme prend une étoffe dans sa poche du bout des doigts et, en quelques gestes rapides, elle balaie la terre qu’un oiseau était venu disperser.

« Problème réglé, dit-elle, avant de pointer une butte toute proche du doigt : Mettons nous dos au vent. »

De face, de dos, la mort est partout. Mais les trois gardes se mettent en hauteur, surplombent le désastre, sans savoir quoi attendre, sans savoir de quoi parler. Iels sont jeunes et empêtrés de responsabilités. Garde du roi, c’est un travail sérieux. Il faut se tenir droit et silencieux et ne pas faire d’erreurs. Tout ira bien pour eux, du moment que le corps reste exposé au soleil et l’âme perdue dans l’obscurité.

C’est alors qu’une quatrième ombre foule la terre, vive et fantômatique, presque irréelle.

« C’est un revenant ou une bête ? demande un garde. »

L’ombre vêtue d’une tunique claire passe presque inaperçue dans le sable et la lumière du matin. Mais ses cheveux sombres la trahissent : ce n’est pas un esprit parmi les vivants, mais une personne qui arrive chez les morts.

Accroupie près de Polynice, une jeune fille creuse la terre, la retourne, l’éparpille comme le veut la tradition. Elle chante, se dépêche, mange un geste, un mot, elle sait qu’elle a si peu de temps.

Les gardes se redressent, plissent les yeux pour mieux voir le spectacle.

« Ce n’est pas une bête, c’est une fille, dit un autre. »

D’un seul élan, iels descendent de leur butte et se précipitent vers elle. En les voyant avancer dans sa direction, Antigone accélère encore ses gestes, elle chante, creuse, disperse, jusqu’à ce que des bras la saisissent et la ramènent parmi les vivants.

*

Au même moment, au palais, Créon n’a pas quitté son bureau depuis le départ de son fils. Il est resté debout, à une distance raisonnable de la fenêtre, par superstition. Il a organisé les funérailles d’Etéocle. Il a préparé un discours vide, que des mots vides, des mots pour rien, parce qu’il le fallait tout de même. Il a envoyé sa garde se débarasser des corps, ramasser les débris.

Jamais il ne s’est senti autant en phase avec sa cité, maintenant que c’est une ruine.

On frappe à la porte. C’est Eurydice, les yeux pleins de sommeil et les mains débiles. Cela fait bien longtemps qu’elle ne vit plus. Elle dort, se réveille, se rendort vite. Quelques plantes médicinales, quelques huiles, de l’eau, et c’est assez pour elle. C’est une présence rassurante et inévitable.

Son corps ensommeillé près de Créon est devenu une constante de l’univers, la promesse chaque matin que rien n’a disparu pendant la nuit.

« J’ai appris pour l’édit, dit-elle. Hémon m’en a parlé.

\- J’ai pris toutes les décisions nécessaires.

\- Je sais bien, mon Seigneur, je sais bien. »

Elle tâtonne jusqu’à la chaise du bureau et s’y installe en soufflant. Ce n’est pas qu’elle soit plus âgée ou plus malade que Créon, non. La vie l’a juste usée plus vite. Elle avait été une grande princesse autrefois, vive et spirituelle ; la royauté et la maternité ont eu raison de ses forces.

« Mais pourquoi condamner à mort sur l’heure ? Pourquoi une telle punition ?

\- Parce que c’est le prix. Je suis le roi, ils doivent me respecter, moi et mes lois.

\- Non. Les gens ont peur de toi, Créon. »

Contrairement à ses muscles, la force de sa parole n’a pas vacillé. Elle est la seule à dire encore la vérité, et Créon le sait bien. Mais il balaie cette vérité-là d’un geste de la main.

« Ils feraient mieux d’avoir peur à cause du carnage d’hier, ou de la peste de Laïos, plutôt que me craindre, moi. Si ces gens ont peur de la mauvaise personne, ce n’est pas mon problème.

\- De toute façon, la loi est faite, conclut la reine. »

Elle se lève sur ses mots, déjà prête à se rediriger vers la chambre. C’est ainsi depuis longtemps : ils se voient le matin, se croisent parfois dans la journée, et se rejoignent le soir. Rien ne semble être plus important pour Eurydice que le rythme régulier de ses journées, cet aller-retour constant entre son lit et son époux.

A peine est-elle sortie qu’on frappe de nouveau à la porte. Créon va pour l’ouvrir, il pense qu’elle a oublié quelque chose. Mais c’est un soldat.

« Seigneur, je représente la garde chargée de surveiller Polynice. Nous sommes tous venus ici aussi vite que possible.

\- …Et si vous êtes tous là, qui garde le corps ?

\- Justement, Seigneur. Il…il a été recouvert selon les rites. »

Créon se projette en avant, faisant instinctivement reculer le garde, car l’un fait deux fois la taille de l’autre.

« Redis-moi ça. Redis-moi tes mots exacts, comme tu viens de le faire, et si c'est faux, si tu me mens, si tu te moques de moi, ta tête tombera dans une heure. »

La voix de Créon est usée, c’est une voix qui revient de loin. Il sait au fond que le garde ne lui ment pas : il n’aurait aucune bonne raison de le faire. Mais il cherche à gagner quelques minutes, un peu de temps avant d’appliquer sa propre loi qui le répugne, avant de condamner un pauvre bougre à mort, du temps pour pas grand-chose.

« Le corps a été recouvert selon les rites. Nous étions à l’abri du vent, un peu à l’ombre, quand on a vu quelqu’un courir jusqu’à lui et commencer à gratter la terre…mais nous, on n’y est pour rien, hein ? On l’a attrapé aussi vite qu’on a pu, et on a découvert la dépouille aussitôt, et ensuite on a ramené le coupable ici, tous ensemble, et ensuite-

\- Qui ? Qui a fait ça ? »

Le petit garde pâlit et se raccroche au mur. Ses yeux pleurent encore à intervalles réguliers à cause de la chaleur et du sable et du reste, ils pleurent d’avoir trop brûlé. Créon voudrait fermer les siens à tout jamais, mais il ne peut pas. S’il les ferme, il ne les rouvrira plus jamais.

« Une jeune fille, Seigneur. Elle est avec les autres, là, derrière cette porte. 

\- Son nom ?

\- Elle a un nom que vous connaissez déjà.

\- Je suis usé de t’arracher les mots de la bouche. Parle, ou je vous exécute tous.

\- Seigneur, dit très vite le garde, il s’agit d’Antigone, ta nièce. »

Créon se fige, lui fait répéter le nom trois fois, quitte à le menacer encore, mais le garde dit vrai.

De l’autre côté de la porte, l’oiseau aux ailes brisées attend que son oncle vienne la chercher.

*

Antigone a été amenée dans le bureau de Créon, laissant les gardes dans la pièce attenante, à attendre. Le roi leur a ordonné de ne pas bouger, sans leur dire quel sort leur était réservé. Le troisième garde, le plus jeune un peu idiot, fait les cent pas devant la porte. Les deux autres restent immobiles.

« J’ai des enfants, dit l’un d’eux. Si Créon me condamne, ils n’auront plus de père.

\- Eh ! Fait l’autre. Avaient-ils déjà un père avant ? A passer nos jours et nos nuits ici…

\- Je ne veux pas mourir, dit le troisième. »

Pendant quelques minutes, le silence revient. Puis, la voix de l’un d’entre eux s’élève de nouveau :

« Quelle tristesse que ce soit lui qui reprenne le pouvoir. Etéocle était bon, au moins.

\- Ce serait plutôt à Hémon de gouverner, maintenant. Approuve l’autre. Mais tant que le despote est en vie… »

Elle laisse traîner les mots derrière elle, comme si elle ne les pensait pas tout à fait. Ils n’osent plus se regarder. L’atmosphère suspicieuse qui s’installe ne se traduit pas en mots. Le jeune garde fait nerveusement passer sa lance d’une main à une autre, d’une pensée à une autre.

« Si une révolte survenait…Dit-il.

\- Non. Les gens ont peur des révoltes, maintenant. Trop de sang a coulé dans la cité, hier.

\- Un simple _accident_ suffirait, souffle le premier. Nous sommes sa garde rapprochée, après tout. »

Les trois gardes se toisent. C’est dans cette minute en suspens que tout se joue.

Le jeune garde repose sa lance et son bouclier contre le mur et, ainsi débarassé de son identité de soldat, se rapproche des deux autres pour poursuivre la conversation à voix basse.

Après quelques longues minutes de conciliabule, la gardienne s’approche de la porte, y colle l’oreille, mais n’entend rien.

« A votre avis, qu’est ce qu’ils se disent ? »

*

Antigone a été amenée dans le bureau de Créon, la pièce aux murs blanc, gris pâle, blanc-gris, mais avec un peu de marbre, pour créer du relief. Elle ne donne pas vraiment l’impression d’être là, ni même d’avoir peur. Elle regarde les murs, puis Créon, puis elle-même. Ils sont bien pâles, tous les deux. C’est à croire que toutes les couleurs ont disparues, ce matin.

Un bruissement, au creux de sa poche. Elle y plonge la main et sens les larmes la prendre à la gorge. Sous ses doigts, elle a senti une fleur de papier froissé, cadeau de Polynice.

Créon lui jette un regard indescriptible. Furieux, consterné, confus. Dans le coin de l’œil, une trace de désespoir dont elle ne saisit pas la cause. Elle retire vite la main de sa poche et soutient son regard. Il lui dit, tu avais lu l’édit comme les autres gens, tu savais que rendre hommage à ce traître était interdit, et elle répond sans vaciller une seconde que oui, en effet. Il a un geste d’impatience à peine maîtrisé.

« Bravo, dit-il. Tu t’es bien rebellée. Tu as bien montré à quel point tu es libre de tes choix. C’est classique, à vingt ans. Tu peux rentrer chez toi, maintenant.

\- Rassurez-vous. Je saurais bien mourir. »

La réplique est si inattendue, si grave, si profondément premier degré qu’il ne peut qu’en rire. Un rire de pitié peut-être, ou d’envie – il n’en est pas bien sûr.

« Comment, tu dis ? Mourir ? Sûrement pas.

\- Mais la loi dit-

\- Oh, un jour, oui, sans doute. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Pas de ma main. Je ne te condamnerais pas.

\- Vous êtes le roi, c'est à vous de me condamner. »

 Il secoue la tête avec dépit. Petit oiseau stupide. Elle ne comprend pas. Elle ne voit pas qu’il s’agit de Laïos, la malédiction de Laïos qui s’acharne sur eux, comme une plaie suintante et grasse. Il demande si elle se pensait exempte des lois à cause de leur lien de parenté, de ses privilèges de fille de roi, et elle répond que non, et alors il la croit. De toute façon, ça ne change plus grand-chose. Puisqu’il va la protéger tout de même, de toutes les manières possibles. Il ne laissera pas le châtiment des dieux tout détruire, une fois de plus.

 Il imagine Antigone être emportée par un cours d’eau imaginaire, trop fort, trop fort pour elle, et tend aussitôt le bras pour la retenir.

 « Ecoute-moi bien. Tu vas retourner dans ta chambre, en silence. Tu vas retrouver Ismène, et ta nourrice. Tu diras que tu es malade. Moi, je ferais disparaître les gardes. Et on oubliera tout ça. »

 Il sent que leur dialogue est mal écrit, vacillant ; à sens unique, en somme. Elle s’attendait à mourir vite, il pensait qu’elle voulait être sauvée. Leurs mots tâtonnent, ils se voient sans tout à fait s’entendre. Antigone agite faiblement la tête, faisant tomber un peu de cendre.

 « Je ne suis pas malade. J’ai choisi d’être ici.

 - Bon sang, Antigone. Ecoute-moi. Je t’offre une vie longue et heureuse. Prends-la. »

 Au fond, il n’y croit pas trop, à cette vie longue et heureuse. Ismène est née avec une aptitude certaine à l’insouciance et à la joie, un lâcher-prise constant dans son être, qu’Antigone n’a jamais su ne serait-ce que toucher du doigt. Et quand bien même l’aurait-elle su, la vie l’aurait brisée bien assez vite. Mais Créon se raccroche dans ce mensonge ; les adultes survivent ainsi.

 « Je n’accepterais rien venant de vous. Répond sourdement Antigone.

 - Oh. Tu fais tout ça contre moi, alors ? C’est bien. Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? Me défier ?

 - Non. Je le fais pour Polynice. Il a droit au repos, lui aussi. »

 Elle reste sourde à tous ses arguments – la vacuité du rite, l’hypocrisie des pleureuses et des éloges funèbres, la froide indifférence que ses frères lui portaient de leur vivant. Au bout de quelques minutes, Créon renonce à lui faire comprendre. Elle est loin, déjà, la petite Antigone. Il n’arrive même pas à capter ses yeux. Dans une dernière tentative, il répète :

 « Tu peux rentrer chez toi, maintenant.

 - Non. Je ne veux rien vous devoir. »

 **** Sa voix défaille un peu sur le ‘Non’, mais elle se reprend bien vite. L’orgueil d’Œdipe qui refait surface. Créon a un sourire de plus en plus amer.

 « Tout est bon pour me juger, pas vrai ? Créon, le tyran… Mais prends donc ma place, si tu veux. Gouverne ! Gouverne ne serait-ce qu'un jour entier, et tu sauras ce que c'est de te battre pour de vrai. Pour l'heure tu t'obstines, avec tes petites mains blanches et tes pauvres 'non' comme bouclier.

 - Mes mains sont sales comme les tiennes, Créon, et grandes comme les tiennes. »

Elle seule sait ce que ça signifie, mais ça n’a plus aucune importance. Tout sonne faux, dans leur échange. Ils savent tous les deux comment l’histoire va se finir, quoi qu’ils disent. C’est une dispute de circonstance, sans incidence réelle. C’est un mensonge qu’ils se racontent l’un à l’autre, une tentative vaine de déjouer un destin écrit d’avance, et qui emportera tout sur son passage.

Créon se décolle du mur qui le soutenait et s’approche de la porte fermée.

« Tu expliqueras ça à Hémon depuis ta cellule. »

L’enfant serre les poings à la mention de son fiancé, mais ne dit rien. Ses cheveux retombent sur son visage. Ni tristesse ni victoire dans son attitude. Juste un grand calme. Elle ne bouge pas quand Créon ouvre la porte, quand les gardes arrivent pour la reprendre et l’emmènent. Elle les suit sans rien dire et passe devant lui sans lui adresser un seul regard.

*

Hémon arrive devant le bureau de Créon lorsque les gardes en sortent, tenant Antigone par les coudes.

« Qu’est-ce que vous allez lui faire ? Lâchez-la ! Antigone !

\- On doit l’emmener dans sa cellule en attendant le châtiment, c’est les ordres.

\- Je suis le fils du roi et je vous ordonne- »

Une lance passe un peu trop près de lui – pas assez pour être une menace, suffisament pour qu’il recule. Aujourd’hui, il n’est plus fils de. Il est homme, donc impuissant. Ses bras retombent.

« Ne t’inquiète pas pour moi, dit Antigone. Je suis bien délivrée de tout, maintenant. C'est fini. »

Le garde trop zélé la tire sèchement par le bras pour qu’elle avance, la faisant trébucher. Par réflexe, elle retient d’une main la ceinture de sa tunique. C’est une corde fine mais terriblement solide, incrustée de perles de bois. Elle se fige toute entière à ce contact. Elle relève les yeux vers Hémon, et alors il comprend. Le fils de roi fait un signe discret des doigts qui veut dire « Attends-moi ». Mais elle détourne le regard et se laisse emporter vers sa cellule, sourde à ses cris, à son je t’aime.

Les mains d’Hémon ne sont pas criminelles comme les siennes. Ses mains à lui sont blanches, sans aucune trace de la terre et du sang qu’elle a remuée par deux fois. C’est un geste de fausse grandeur et de victoire facile, un geste auquel elle ne répond pas.

*

« Alors c’est vrai, demande Hémon en entrant dans le bureau en trombe, c’est fini ?

\- Il vaut mieux que tu l’oublies dès maintenant. Toute la ville sait ce qu’elle a fait. Toi et moi ne pouvons plus rien pour elle.

\- Toi et moi ? _Tu_ es le roi !

\- La loi est faite, répond-il, citant Eurydice sans s’en rendre compte. Elle est au-dessus de moi. »

Hémon roule des yeux, passe une main en rage dans ses cheveux, s’écroule dans un siège avant de se lever pour arpenter la pièce. Créon est fascinée par ce déploiement d’énergie inutile. La colère est un luxe qu’il ne peut plus se permettre. Voir Hémon ainsi le brise et le réconforte à la fois. Dans cet homme furieux en face de lui, l’espace d’un instant, il retrouve le gamin en perpétuel mouvement, celui qui grimpait aux arbres et passait ses journées à coup de « pourquoi ». Mais le moment est de courte durée. Brisé par le rire désabusé de son fils.

« Tu n’as pas agi à cause de la loi. Elle te sert de prétexte. Tu réglais tes comptes, voilà tout. »

Derrière l’arsenic, il y a un arrière-goût de vérité. Créon ne peut même pas nier. Il espérait que Hémon choisirait Ismène, ou n’importe quelle autre princesse un peu niaise, mais son fils était trop intelligent pour ça, malheureusement.

Il approuve d’un hochement de tête. Il décide que, quitte à être détestable, autant l’être jusqu’au bout : cela sera plus simple pour son fils de le haïr.

« Je l’ai toujours trouvée insupportable, cette petite Œdipe. Dit-il en versant de l’eau dans une coupe de verre. Son insolence, son…son orgueil ! Plus je la voyais, plus je voyais son père. Elle a tué Jocaste. Elle, ou lui. Qu’elle les rejoigne tous les deux et nous laisse en paix.

\- Il y avait plus que ça. Dit Hémon. »

Créon agite la tête, d’un geste qui ne veut pas dire non. Il contemple le fond de son verre et soupire.

« Ce sale caractère… »

Oui, il y avait de l’affection, de la rancœur, de la jalousie, du respect aussi ; autant de troubles jetés pêle-mêle au fond de lui, parmi les ruines. Créon les sent peser dans sa poitrine, les briques, la terre sèche, le bois moisi. La poussière tout juste soulevée.

Quelques pierres se sont effondrées avec Antigone.

Mais il ne peut pas le montrer à qui que ce soit – surtout pas à Hémon. Hémon qui le regarde, le soupèse des yeux, le bras tremblant de rage. L’aura dorée autour de son père s’est écaillée depuis longtemps, mais il continue de la gratter avec ses ongles, il voudrait déchirer sa peau, dire quelque chose qui fasse mal, et rien ne lui vient. Il n’a plus rien à lui demander, et Créon le sait.

« Tu m’as admiré trop longtemps. Dit-il en lui tournant le dos. »

Les mains jointes derrière-lui, il attend une réplique haineuse qui ne vient pas.

Il ne sursaute pas lorsque son fils claque la porte derrière lui.

*

Quelque part dans le palais, une femme déjà âgée poursuit sa broderie.

C’est la seule activité que ses mains lui permettent encore, qui accompagne ses journées. Elle s’interrompt seulement pour voir son mari, et dormir. Elle mène sa vie lentement – cette petite chance pour tous les jours, si on n’est pas trop exigeant.

Eurydice ajuste un point, rassortit les couleurs. En coupant un fil, elle s’interrompt, frappée d’une certitude soudaine. Hémon est mort. Elle n’a pas besoin de vérifier au-dehors, elle sait. Comme si son propre esprit n’était qu’un écho du sien, ou bien l’inverse.

Alors elle se lève lentement pour ranger ses affaires, prend un poignard ciselé au fond de la commode, elle s’allonge sur son lit et puis elle s’endort.

*

Il ne faut pas longtemps pour que la mort des deux amants et de la reine fasse le tour de Thèbes.

Le petit messager aux yeux clairs, dépourvu de nom, circule dans la cité pour répéter à qui veut l’entendre ce qu’il a vu : Antigone conduite à son tombeau scellé de pierres, la ceinture passée à son cou et Hémon cramponné à son bras tandis que les gardes tentent d’enlever les pierres – trop tard. Les passants se pressent autour de lui, attirés par l’horreur, révulsés par le sublime, et puis ils s’éloignent avec un frisson de joie et un peu de nausée dans le coeur. C’est normal, c’est bien humain. Quoi qu’il arrive, on en revient toujours à la tragédie…

Il ne reste plus que Créon, qui a tout perdu en l’espace d’une journée. Il ne reste que Créon, ses mains écorchées par les pierres, son palais vide, sa misère. Il aurait pu être un homme comme les autres si on ne lui avait pas donné le pouvoir, peut-être.

C'est pour cela que ce soir, en revenant au palais, il montera les marches jusqu’à son bureau blanc, gris pâle, blanc-gris ; il entrera dans la pièce où il sait que trois gardes armés l’attendent déjà ; il ne se défendra pas quand ils fondront sur lui.

Et là, et seulement là, la tragédie prendra fin.


End file.
